Six Weeks
by Death Dealer Vampier
Summary: The gang are on an island for 6 weeks. No beyblades allowed? Whatever will they get up to? YAOI TakaoxRei. R&R, No flames please!
1. Chapter One

DDV: Sorry, I'm having to repost this story because of my evil Beta reader, Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol, I'll get the other chapters up as soon as possible!

Takao: Why is the island called Star Island?

DDV: I don't know...

Tyson: Well, you should, it's your story!

DDV: -Sighs and shakes head-

Tyson: Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

DDV: Please and thanks!

Tyson: Death Dealer Vampier does not own Beyblade!

DDV: so all you lawyers, two words for ya.................Fuck off!!!!

Key: /blah/ Master to Bitbeast, blah Bitbeast to master.

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table in Takao's kitchen, waiting for the big news he apparently had for them. Kai was an exception, of course; he never felt the need to attend such "meetings." Takao entered the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. 

"Well Tyson, are you going to tell us what's so important?" asked Max.

"We're going on a trip to Star Island!" he yelled as his grin widened.

Max tackled him in a tight hug out of pure joy from what his bluenette friend had just told them. Max couldn't remember the last time they'd taken a holiday, if they ever had at all, that is.

"How long are we going there for, Takao?" Rei asked, looking at the two sceptically as they arose from their dishevelled heap on the floor.

"Mister Dickenson said 6 weeks." Tyson answered, happiness portrayed in every feature of his face.

"Why is it called 'Star Island?'?" Max asked.

"Because it's in the shape of a star, and only famous or really rich people can afford to go there! You know; stars?" Rei stated, matter-of-factly.

"Cool!" Max almost yelled awe evident in his voice.

Mister Dickenson sauntered in, Takao's grandpa in tow.

"Yo, what's up, homies?" Takao's grandpa said in his usual manner of welcoming.

"Hello boys." Mister Dickenson greeted them.

"Hey grandpa, hey Mister Dickenson!" They all said in unison.

In the time Kai had spent watching from the other doorway to the room, he hadn't spoken a single word: hence the fact that nobody had noticed him there. Kai only ever spoke to caution his teammates, and a holiday was something he could certainly do without, in his opinion. They all knew, though, that they all needed this holiday as much as each-other.

"When do we leave?" inquired Rei.

"Your flight leaves in one hour and thirty minutes, so you had better get packing!"

"Then I have to go too?" Kai spoke for the first time, though the distaste of going on a holiday with his teammates was obvious.

"Yeah, Kai." Takao answered before anyone else had the chance.

"I wasn't asking you, Takao." Kai snapped.

"Well, excuse me for living!" Takao snapped back, standing up to come face-to-face with Kai, though he was

"Alright, that's enough." Mister Dickenson cut in, gently pushing both boys to the side.

They decided to put aside their differences. For now.


	2. Chapter Two

DDV: I'm back for anther chappie, yaay!

Takao: Man, you messed up my chance to beat Kai up! -Pouts-

Kai: You would have lost anyway. -Smirks-

DDV: Hey, Takao, I'll let you do the disclaimer for me..?

Takao: Ok, Death Dealer Vampier does not own Beyblade, or us cute bishies!

Kai: Thank Kami-Sama!

DDV: On with the fic!

* * *

One hour later, the team were dragging their suitcases down the stairs, with much difficulty, mostly on Takao's part; nobody else really needed to take much to occupy them, but Takao was so awkward to please. All Kai had packed was his ever-needed face paint and the clothes he'd need over the six weeks, plus a few random things. Basically all anybody took were the necessities and a few holiday orientated items.

Thirty minutes later, everybody was in their seats on the first-class part of the plane. Because there were only six seats left, only one person would get to sit on their own. Of course, that person happened to be Kai.

"How come Kai doesn't have to share?" Takao whined.

"I don't know... Team captain privilege, I guess..." Rei offered an explanation.

"That shouldn't matter; we should all be treated equally!" Takao wouldn't give in that easily.

He checked around to make sure the area was clear of flight attendants, and darted round, plonking down on Kai's lap. The bluenette glared up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed through gritted teeth, "Get the hell off of me!"

"Sorry no can do... It's uh...a team captain privilege!" Takao quoted Rei with a grin. "You'll have to move if you don't want me here."

Kai narrowed his eyes, and without a second thought, pushed Takao off his lap...straight into a flight attendant. She shrieked in a mixture of shock and pain as she fell to the floor, shortly followed by a startled Takao, who landed in a rather awkward position on top of her. Takao practically jumped off the woman and into his own seat, his eyes wide. She stood up, straightening out her uniform and walked off, muttering under her breath... "Not my day at all..."

"Look what you made me do!" Takao turned, shooting an accusing glare at Kai.

"It was your own fault." Kai stated, matter-of-factly.

Takao was about to protest when Rei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother Takao, it's not worth the trouble." He told him soothingly.

Takao was instantly calmed, and for a second, he forgot what he was arguing for in the first place...


	3. Chapter Three

Takao: ...Hey Death, can I do the disclaimer again?

DDV: Again?

Takao: Please? -Puppy dog eyes-

DDV: Alright then...

Takao: Death Dealer Vampier does not own Beyblade! Or me.

DDV: So all you lawyers; go and sulk in a corner.

* * *

**Day 1, Week 1**

Since the place had landed an hour ago the gang had been exploring the island. Not surprisingly, Takao was starting to get hungry... His face lit up as they approached an ice-cream vender and he sprinted to it like he'd die without an ice-cream! He was already munching down a chocolate Cornetto before everyone else managed to reach him and in that short time, had manages to make a huge mess, with chocolate all around his mouth and even down his shirt! Rei held out a napkin tom him with a lopsided grin.

"I don't know how you manage to make such a mess of yourself, Takao..." He shook his head in dismay.

Takao just grinned, showing pearly white teeth as he reached out for the napkin, and their fingers brushed against each other for just a split-second. That split-second was enough to send a jolt of some extraordinary feeling down their spines.

'What was that..?' Thought Takao as a puzzled look took over his features. 'That was way weird!'

/That was the magnificent feeling of love./ Dragoon told his master in his mind.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He shot back.

/It means that you are falling in love with that raven-haired friend of yours.../

'Huh..?' Was Takao's oh-so-smart reply...

Rei wasn't having any luck with his conversation to Drigger, either.

'I can't be falling for him, it's not right!' He told the tiger, though he knew he was trying to deny what he knew to be true.

/Be true to yourself, Rei. Feelings are not something to be messed with; beware of that./

'What do you mean..?' Rei asked, but received no more from his loyal friend.

* * *

DDV: Cliffie! I am evil..! 

Rei: Yes, you are!

Takao: I agree with my koi! -Nods-

DDV: So, what's your point..?

Rei and Takao: You're evil!

DDV: Ah, right... -Sweadrop-

Kai: Review, now.


End file.
